Park of Amusement
by TheEquivalentExchanger
Summary: A fun day at Central's new amusement park.


"So, what are you going to wear?" Mei Chang asked Winry. She was sprawled across the blonde's bed, feet dangling in the air and her head resting in her hands.

"I don't really know." Winry held up a ruffled skirt, contemplating it for a moment, before tossing it to the side with a small shake of her head. "It's supposed to be nice out, so I was thinking a skirt, but they don't really suit me."

Mei laughed. Though she was a few years younger than her friend, Mei felt like she had much more experience in these sorts of situations. And if there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that no boyfriend would be disappointed to see their girlfriend in a skirt.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mei caught sight of a lovely, mint green mini skirt. She scrambled off the bed, clutching the skirt in her small hands as if it were a winning lottery ticket.

"This one!" She cried, shoving it in Winry's face, "Definitely this one."

Winry chuckled, taking the silky skirt from Mei, and holding it out in front of the mirror. She placed it on her hips, and stared at herself for a few moments. A small grin formed across her lips.

Edward stood at the meeting spot, 20 minutes early. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, and shoved his hand deep inside his pockets. It'd been six days since he'd asked Winry to accompany him to Central's new amusement park, and there hadn't been a moment since that he wasn't thinking about it.

He and Ling had discussed the possible outcomes many times already, but still, he continuously ran through them in his head. The weather was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. Everything, so far, was perfect, and Ed was determined not to let anything, or anyone, mess today up.

He glanced at his phone, watching the time carefully. He was becoming more restless with every passing minute. It was now only seven minutes until they agreed to meet, and Ed could feel sweat beginning to form in his palms. What if she didn't come? Maybe he was stupid to ask her out. After all, she incredibly popular at school, and he was a science geek. They lived in vastly different worlds.

Ed swallowed, hard, and pushed the negative thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Ed!" A female voice called to his left. The golden haired boy turned, and watched as Winry caught up to him from across the street. "Sorry, am I late?"

Ed grinned, relief untangling the knot in his stomach, "Not at all."

The teen found himself having to look away, he knew he was blushing at the outfit his girlfriend was wearing. She wore a loose fitting, gauzy black tank top overtop a sweet teal mini skirt. It was as though somebody had given her a manual of his tastes, and she was following the instructions step by step. Her hair, silky and blonde, was curled, and bounced with every step she took.

Both of them were nervous, their eyes wide and alert with excitement as they approached the gaping park.

They grinned, turning to each other.

"Ready?" Ed asked eagerly.

Winry nodded, and the two made their way towards the counter.

"So, which ride are we going on first?" Ed asked once inside. The duo was surrounded by parents and their squealing children, scrambling and tugging on their mother's hands. Couples strolled around hand in hand, taking their time as they sauntered to other rides.

"Um," Winry turned, observing the rides around her, "What about…" She pointed to their right, at an enormous roller coaster that wound around and around, upside down and in curls, "That one."

Ed grinned. He was just about to suggest the same one himself. They made their way over to the ride, taking their place behind a fairly decent sized lineup.

It was a little awkward as they waited, both of them searching for a topic for a conversation. Edward glanced at his surroundings, seeking an opportunity for talk. Seeing none, he turned back to Winry.

Winry glanced toward him, and Edward fumbled for the right words to say.

"You, uh," Ed's gaze went to his feet, "You look really nice today."

Winry could feel heat spreading through her cheeks, and grinned in response. Edward's face had gone completely scarlet, up to his ears. She brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks."

With that, the line began to move forward, and the couple took their seats inside the cart. A ringing noise sounded as the sturdy bars descended over their heads. Winry glanced at Ed with a nervous grin playing across her lips. With a small lurch, the cart began to move forward, slowly at first, but gaining a little speed by the time they reached the first upturn.

Winry unconsciously clutched her boyfriend's hand, triggering another wave of heat over Edward's face. Their backs were pressed against the seats, and they were nearing the top of the hill. Ed grinned as Winry clenched her eyes shut, and gave her hand a squeeze.

Screams burst from the rider's lips as they descended down the track, turning quickly to the right, and then down again. Winry's hair was whipping behind her, spiralling in the cart's wake. They made their way through a loop-de-loop, and a curl in the tracks, before they neared the platform again.

The cart slowed down, and lurched to a stop. Ed and Winry's knuckles were white, and it hurt slightly to pull themselves apart. They descended down the stairs, and Ed softly pulled Winry's hand into his once more. Surprised, she turned towards him, watching as he tried his hardest to look nonchalant, but easily being betrayed by the shade of his face. She smiled, and leaned towards him a little more, grazing her shoulder on his.

The sudden movement sent a jolt down Ed's spine, but he quickly relaxed into Winry's touch. The two lazily strolled down the park, passing vendors, rides and games as they made their way through.

Suddenly, an idea rang in Ed's mind.

"Hey, do you want to go play a game?" He asked, hoping it didn't sound like a stupid question.

It was as though a lightbulb lit up, and Winry's smile somehow grew even wider. She nodded feverishly, and the two made their way to the closest game, a shooting game. Large, fluffy stuffed animals hung from hooks attached to the ceiling, and a vendor stood behind the counter, scrolling through her phone.

"Do you want to play?" Ed asked, handing the vendor two coins.

Winry shook her head, "No, it's fine. You can go!"

Ed offered a fond grin before picking up the plastic gun, and aiming it at the small rabbits that danced across the back of the tent. It took him two tries before he finally hit a blue one, in the middle of its' body. A ringing sound played, and the vendor looked up from her phone, slightly surprised.

"Hey, way to go!" She congratulated, "It's not every day someone actually hits the jackpot!"

The vendor unhooked a large, white bear from the ceiling, and handed it over to Ed. He could hear Winry giggle at the size of the toy, and he peeked at her from behind it.

"How are we supposed to carry this thing?" Ed muttered jokingly, and Winry's quiet giggles grew into laughter.

Ed regarded his date with a questioning look, before she quieted down and explained herself.

"I'm sorry, it's just," She took a moment to let out another chuckle, "It's almost half the size of yourself!"

Ed blushed, already very self conscious about his height. He pouted slightly, knowing how uncool it was for a boyfriend to be shorter than his girlfriend.

"D-don't call me short!" He protested half-heartedly. He really couldn't be mad at Winry with how happy she currently was.

She smiled, and slid her slender hand into his again.

"Why?" She grinned, knowing his height was his sensitive spot, "What's wrong with being short?"

Ed looked to Winry with an indignant expression, "It's not cool!"

"Really?" Winry smiled, and looked away from him, "Well, I must not be cool either, because I like it."

Edward was speechless, it felt like his face was boiling with happiness, and he looked away from Winry. The warmth of her hand seemed to increase by tenfold, but he managed to hold it a little tighter than before. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the duo took a seat at a bench in front of a small fountain in a secluded area of the park. The noise had died down, there weren't many people there.

Ed stood, "I'm going to get us something to drink. Are you hungry?" He tried to avoid looking into her cerulean eyes, and she smiled broadly and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I'll have whatever you have." She sat farther into the bench, "Thank you."

Ed nodded, and walked away to a small cafe on the other side of the fountain, leaving Winry to her thoughts.

She had always found Edward interesting, and different from all the other boys in her class. He always seemed to give off an air of confidence, and maturity. He seemed like the type of person who could have fun, and joke around, but could be serious when he needed to be. They'd never really talked much, but she always noticed when he snuck glances at her. It made her smile when she caught his eyes, and she found it amusing when he'd look away, embarrassed.

So when Edward finally confessed to Winry, and asked her to go out with him, she was a little surprised when she agreed. She'd never thought of Ed as anything more than a classmate, but she thought dating him might be fun. So she gave it a try.

After getting to know him more, Winry found out just how incredible he really was. He never thought of himself first, and was always putting herself before him. He was kind, compassionate, hilarious and thoughtful. She never imagined she would be so happy with a guy before.

Now, it'd been almost 6 and a half months since they'd started dating, and she still got tingly when she touched him. She always felt excited when they went on dates, and every day was exciting.

If it weren't for Ed's courage on the day he'd confessed, Winry couldn't think of where she might've been today.

"Here."

The blonde-haired girl lifted her gaze to the bottle of iced tea he held out. She took it gratefully, thankful that she'd told him what her favourite drink was on a previous date. He set down a tray of chicken fingers and fries between them, and they began to eat their lunch in peace, watching the water trickle down from the fountain.

With anybody else, Winry knew she probably would've been so self-conscious about how she ate, and whether or not she was coming across as lady-like. She was glad Ed was her boyfriend, with his accepting personality.

"What do you want to do after this?" Winry asked.

Ed had slung his arm around the top of the bench, unwittingly showing the shapely muscles in his arms. More than once, Winry had blushed while thinking about them.

"Hm…" He pondered, popping another piece of chicken into his mouth, "Want to go on some more rides?"

Winry laughed, it was exactly what she was thinking as well.

The two packed away their things, throwing out the garbage and gathering their bags. Winry took the bear, deciding it was unfair to make Ed carry it the entire day, and the two made their way to the rides, hand in hand.

The sun was beginning to set by the time the park was closing down, and when they finally exited, both of their feet and legs were aching from exhaustion. They made their way to her house, Ed fretting over what to do when they finally got there.

It was all too soon that they arrived at Winry's front gate, the porch light streaming a golden hue upon their faces.

"Uh, here." Winry held the stuffed bear out to Ed.

Confused, Ed looked at the toy for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I won it for you!" He laughed, "I don't want it!"

Winry, feeling flustered, blushed and started to chuckle over her own silliness. She wasn't sure if Ed liked girly things like this, but even if he did want it, she would still think he was amazing.

"Oh! Uh," Winry stammered, "Thank you!"

The couple stood across from each other, hand in hand, neither wanting to be the one to say goodbye. After about a minute, Winry broke the silence.

"I had a lot of fun today." She smiled softly, "Thank you."

Ed returned the grin, and gave a small tug on her hand, motioning for her to come closer. Winry took a step forward, and Ed quietly pushed the bear away from her face.

"I did, too." Ed smiled, and Winry knew what he was going to do. They'd kissed a few times already, but every kiss still felt like her first when she did it with him.

Edward softly brushed her blonde tresses away from her face, and placed his palm over her right cheek, so that her ear fit in the spaces between his fingers. She closed her eyes slowly, anticipating the touch of his lips over hers.

When finally the space between them was closed, the soft warmth seeped from her lips to the rest of her body, the touch of them so delicately placed that it was strangely satisfying. It wasn't so short it was only a peck, but wasn't long enough to be considered awkward. When Edward pulled away, his eyes still half closed, he smiled at his blushing girlfriend.

She returned the grin, but knew it was time to go. She glanced away, breaking the eye contact and was about to break away from Ed, before he gave her hand one final squeeze. Winry looked up to Ed in surprise.

"Let's do it again, okay?" Ed murmured softly.

Winry grinned.

"Can't wait."


End file.
